L'art est éternel
by Catilia
Summary: Cette fic se situe au moment du duel entre Sasuke et Deidara. Le blond se remémore sa collaboration avec Sasori. Bien entendu c'est une deathfic.


_Dance with the vampire author :_

_- Il y a quelque chose qui me tracasse au plus haut point là-dedans._

_- Oui le fait que je doive encore faire équipe avec toi._

_- Tch de toute façon c'est moi le héros de cette fic, mon art l'a emporté sur le tien ! Mouhahahaha…_

Note de l'auteur : fort heureusement les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils sont à Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.

* * *

><p>« L'art est éphémère, tel une explosion. »<p>

C'est là toute l'idée que j'ai toujours défendue, et ce dès mon plus jeune âge, car après tout c'est la tradition dans ma famille, et personne ne déroge à cette règle.

Il m'arrive parfois de voir encore la nuit, dans mes rêves, le visage de ma mère lorsque mes petites créations venaient exploser devant elle. Sur le moment elle me réprimandait, mais elle finissait toujours par prendre un petit air nostalgique. Je lui rappelais papa. Pour la faire sourire, il s'employait toujours à créer des explosions magnifiques. Elles venaient éclairer son visage de mille lueurs dansantes.

Mais la vie aussi est éphémère. Mon père décéda au front durant une période qu'on avait qualifiée d'accalmie. A mon tour, je faisais tout pour que le sourire de maman renaisse. Bien que je ne parvenais pas à réaliser de magnifiques bouquets de flammes comme mon père, je me débrouillais plutôt bien.

Petit à petit je me suis perfectionné. Les dirigeants d'Iwa m'ont remarqué et je suis devenu mercenaire. Je disséminais mes créations un peu partout comme ils me le demandaient. Peu m'importait ce que je détruisais, les vies que je prenais, les ravages que je causais. J'étais juste fier de mes oeuvres.

Puis un jour Akatsuki est venu. Tu es venu. Je ne t'ai pas prêté la moindre attention. A peine d'ailleurs si je t'avais remarqué. A ce moment là, seul Itachi comptait lui et ses maudits sharingans. Ils nous ont ridiculisés mon art et moi. J'ai décidé de me venger, alors j'ai rejoins l'organisation. On m'a enfin présenté mon binôme toi. C'est seulement là que je t'ai regardé tu étais laid. Ces formes grotesques, aucun raffinement, et tu te permettais de critiquer mes explosions. Je t'évitais soigneusement, et c'était là mon erreur, car je ne m'étais pas encore rendu compte que tu serais mon unique soutien.

Je ne l'ai compris que lors de notre premier combat. Tes mouvements étaient souples et rapides, mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Le tout premier réceptacle que nous avons attaqué : une force extraordinaire, et des mouvements d'une rapidité hors du commun. En un éclair, il avait stoppé ta charge, et envoyé un formidable coup de poing.

Un craquement sinistre. Ton visage tombait en morceaux. Sans savoir comment, mais jambes entraient en action et je me retrouvais à courir vers toi, hurlant ton nom.

Tu avais dégainé avant que je puisse atteindre l'endroit où tu te trouvais. Surpris, le réceptacle n'avait pas répliqué et s'était effondré.

Je me retrouvais abasourdi des morceaux de toi…non de ta carapace éparpillés autour de moi. Osant à peine lever les yeux de peur de découvrir ta véritable apparence, j'entendis une voix moqueuse, claire, presque enfantine :

- Alors, aucun commentaire ? Aucun chapelet d'injures ? Cela ne te ressemble pas Deidara. Ne détourne pas les yeux. Admire. Admire l'art sublimé à son extrême. Ma plus belle œuvre. Elle sera éternelle. Je serai éternel !

A ces mots je relevais les yeux, et aucun son ne franchit mes lèvres. Ma bouche se figea en une expression de stupéfaction…ou d'horreur.

Ta cape et ta carapace dévoilaient enfin leur terrible secret.

Mon regard suivit un moment la courbe du câble qui pendait à la place de tes intestins, et où se mélangeaient poison et sang. Je m'attardais ensuite sur les deux lames à la fois terrifiantes et majestueuses qui se déployaient dans ton dos. Tes cheveux rouges, tes yeux comme fous, et la lumière du jour naissant te faisaient ressembler à une funeste apparition, ou la personnification de la Mort même.

Une froide et dangereuse beauté.

Depuis ce jour là je te respectais, mais je maudissais aussi ton art qui t'avait fait sombrer lentement dans une douce folie, pour te mener jusqu'à ta perte…ou ta délivrance.

Alors, je me rendis compte à quel point je m'étais moi-même enfoncé dans l'erreur. Cet art que nous chérissions tant, nous avait perdus.

A cet instant, tout cela me revient en mémoire, et plus particulièrement tes mots : « Ma plus belle œuvre. Elle sera éternelle. Je serai éternel ! »

...

Le regard du blond est perdu dans le vague. Son adversaire le scrute de ses yeux rouges perçants. Aucun des deux ne bouge. Ils sont épuisés. Le prochain coup sera le dernier, ils le savent tous deux.

Soudain le regard de Deidara s'anime, il est empli de haine. Il fixe l'adolescent qui se tient devant lui.

- Sasuke…ces pupilles…je vous hais ton frère et toi. Cependant…

Son ton change. Il semble que toute la haine, et tout le désespoir du monde y sont réunis.

- Sasori ! Tu n'es qu'un idiot ! Tu es pathétique ! Regarde la mort à laquelle tu as eu droit ! Admire moi ! La forme ultime de l'art !

Deidara se saisit de ses dernières réserves d'argile, et les introduit dans cette gueule avide et moqueuse.

- Sasuke, désespères toi…Sasori ! Je vais devenir ce que tu n'as jamais pu atteindre ! L'œuvre parfaite et absolue !

...

L'astre solaire illumine le pâle ciel hivernal, tout est paisible. Chacun vaque à ses occupations. Soudain une vive lumière envahit le ciel. Un souffle d'une puissance dévastatrice réduit tout à l'état de poussière sur des kilomètres à la ronde.

Seul au milieu des cendres, Sasuke déambule. Finalement le blond n'aura pas atteint son objectif premier. Pourtant…rêve ou réalité, le dernier souvenir que le brun gardera de son adversaire sera son sourire paisible apparu quelques secondes avant l'explosion.

Un indescriptible chaos règne en ce lieu, pourtant tout semble serein. Même les âmes les plus tourmentées.

* * *

><p><em>Bureau des réclamations :<em>

_-Snif…c'est beau, tellement beau._

_- Sauf que je suis mort depuis le début et toi tu meurs à la fin. C'est pathétique._

_- Mais retourne dans ta tombe toi !_


End file.
